1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for tuning a string-based musical instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating and maintaining a zero cent position with respect to the first and twelth frets of any conventionally made electric or acoustic guitar, inter alia, as set forth in each of the U.S. Letters Patents and Applications set forth as incorporated expressly herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the dawn of recorded history, and likely before that, humanity has accorded high esteem to those whose insights have rendered cogent the processes by which auditory stimuli impact upon the human senses. Assuming that vibrations traveling through the air and perceived by humans are considered as sound, generating euphonic harmonized vibrations came to be known as MUSIC.
In contemporary society those who specialize in creating, recording, and otherwise supporting the business of making and transmitting music have become objects of fame, fortune and glory. It is respectfully proposed that the instant teachings continue this time honored tradition, and accordingly constitute progress in science and the useful arts.
During the Sixth Century, Greek philosopher, musician and scientist Pythagoras set forth the mathematical bases of what has come to be known as the equal tempered scale. According to conventional understanding, tuning of string-based musical instruments uses the equal tempered scale to derive the ratio for each successive semitone on the basis of the twelfth root of two. This is done by dividing the octave into twelve equal semitones, and the frets on the neck of a guitar in such a way as to replicate spatially and geometrically this numerical relationship.
The mythical Pythagoras, while pondering the metes and bounds of the musical scale, happened upon the premises of a blacksmith, and heard chime-like sounds ringing out. Further investigation revealed anvils and hammers ringing out various pitches. Selecting for the variables that were identifiable, Pythagoras eliminated the strength and experience of the men, the types of anvils and was left with the mass of the hammers as determinative of the respective low-ness or bass-ness of the involved pitches. Ever the empiricist, Pythagoras turned to the lutes, or guitar-precursors which were popular at the time.
Variation of string length placed these types of instruments"" wind-based pitch successions squarely within the scope of Pythagoran/Mathematical Law. In basic form:
i. the longer the string, the deeper the sound;
ii. the shorter the string, the higher the sound;
iii. any note produced by a string may be halved to produce the same note an octave higher; and,
iv. the other notes of the octave lie at fixed points in between.
Fifteen centuries later we have used these quantified relationships in the teachings of the present invention, as defined by the claims which are set forth herein. Since the twelfth root of two is equal to approximately 1.059463, by using this figure in ratio to 1, the modern basis for the equal tempered scale is denoued. In sum, 1.059463: 1 is used as the basis for computing semitone intervals, and the ratio 17:18 (or the xe2x80x98eighteen rulexe2x80x99) dictates that division of a selected string length into eighteen parts means that the distance from the saddle of the bridge to the first fret will equal seventeen parts, and the distance from a nut of the first fret will be equal to {fraction (1/18)} of the string or scale length. Dividing the remaining distance again into eighteen parts, {fraction (1/18)} th of that will be the interval between the first and second frets, and this ratio continues to lay out the dimensions of the entire fingerboard. See, for example the background sections of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,481,956 and 5,750,910, inter alia.
In order to maintain that which is perceived by humans as perfect harmony, however, there must be a Way to maintain and preserve these ideal ratios not only on the fingerboard, but also along the length of each respective string. Taking into account string materials, an adjustable bridge piece and a nut member must be used to gauge the requisite length, tension, mass per unit length (diameter) and the like to create the desired sound. That is, unless the teachings of the present invetion are used.
To date, several valiant and focused attempts to adjust both string length by manipulating the bridge end and the nut end are notedxe2x80x94principally according to the teachings of the present inventor by way of an adjustable and fixed sinusoidal nut or curve. However, the commercial nature of the current guitar business precluded widespread acceptance of any retrofitting system for guitars, and demanded a stock-like sinusoid member as set forth herein.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided a stock-like fixed sinusoidal member effective for maintainging a zero-cent condition and installable on any conventional guitar.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a plurality of stock-like sinusoidal members fittingly engageable with any know guitars, which are ready to be mounted thereupon and sold as original equipment, or retrofitted.
According to a feature of the present invention there is provided a stock-like fixed sinusoidal nut member having a plurality of indentations for receiving the strings of a guitar, whereby placing the member from at least about 0.80 to about 1.80 mm from a first fret of a guitar enables a constant sting length to be maintained.
According to another feature of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for maintaining a pythagoran mathematical relationship between string lengths along a fretboard for use with a guitar comprising a sinusoidally curved member which bracingly enages strings of a guitar within respective sting wells permitting a desinred string tension to be maintained.
According to yet another feature of the present invention there is provided a method of installing a tuning amelioration device for a guitrar having a fretboard, including the steps of providing a fixed sinusoidal member having respective notches for receiving strings, and positioning the member a fixed distance between the proximal end of the guitars"" neck portion and a first fret of a fretboard.
Briefly stated, a stock-like fixed sinusoidally curved and shaped member is effective for maintaining a zero cent condition and keeping the relative and respective string lengths and individuated pitches and tones contant in any conventional guitar on which the present invention is installed, methods and kits are likewise disclosed.